


Roman's Week Day 4: Royality

by 38fandoms



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, SOFT GAYS, handjob, i'm talkin like, only there for one line, patton is very inexperienced, very very VERY slight sub/dom dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms
Summary: Patton does, in fact, have sexual needs and wants, it’s just inconvenient that he finds this out solely around Roman and becomes embarrassed about it until Roman understands his issue and comforts him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Roman's Week Day 4: Royality

“Romannnnnnn,” Patton whined, pathetically banging on the door. “Lemme innnnn, I want cuddlesssssss!”

Roman chuckled and got up from his bed to let Patton in, kissing his cheek as soon as he saw him. “Nice PJ’s. A solid switch.” This time, Patton had on puppy pajamas instead of cat pajamas :0. Patton blushed and closed the door behind him, running at the bed and flopping down on it.

“I wanna be close to you. Get over here,” he giggled, making grabby hands at Roman who jokingly sighed in response, then flopped down next to him.

“You’re cute, you know that?” Patton grinned and latched onto his side like a koala bear.

“I know.” He smooched Roman’s cheek and buried his face in his muscular chest. “Can we watch something?”

“Of course, darling. What would you like?” Roman reached for his laptop, and Patton shrugged.

“I dunno. Just somethin,” he said, pulling Roman closer into him. “I more just wanna cuddle with background noise.”

Roman nodded and kissed his forehead. “Fine by me.” He put on the first Disney movie he could find (which happened to be Cinderella), and focused on squeezing Patton tight. “Quit being cute,” he chuckled, booping Patton’s nose.

“Can’t make me,” he taunted, sticking his tongue out.

“I could, but I choose not to. You know not my true strength,” he said dramatically, and this time, Patton laughed, sure, but it was forced. Like he was lost in his own thoughts… “Patton? You there?” He waved his hand in front of Patton’s face, and he snapped back into it.

“O- oh! Yeah, I- I just- thinkin about something, nothing important,” he said quickly, smiling at him in hopes that he’d back off.

“Hmm… why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about, hm?” He hadn’t meant for that to sound so… toppy, but oh well. 

Patton giggled nervously and started blushing. “H- haheh- heh- uhhh, why don’t I not?” Roman raised an eyebrow at this.

“What, is it something you don’t want to tell me? You know you can tell me anything, darling,” he assured, caressing his cheek.

“I- it’s uh- it’s nothing,” he said firmly. “I’m all good!” He smiled again, hoping Roman would just drop it because this realization was the sort of thing he’d prefer to deal with alone.

Roman narrowed his eyes, clearly suspicious, but he let it go for now. Well, not really, he was still wondering, but he could tell Patton was uncomfortable so he left it alone.

After a little while, they had both gotten engrossed in the movie, and Roman had mostly let the situation leave his mind until he felt Patton shift a bit. He looked over at Patton questioningly, his eyes saying ‘hey bud, why is your crotch pressed against my thigh right now?’ Patton didn’t seem to notice him looking, seemingly too focused on the movie but Roman could tell he was stuck in his own head.

“Hey. Pat. Talk to me, yeah?” He kissed his cheek and paused the movie, and Patton snapped out of his daze and blushed brightly, stammering as he tried to think up an excuse.

“I- uh- it- it’s nothing, I’m just- really spacey today, haha,” he laughed, looking very uncomfortable.

“Darling,” Roman said softly, cupping his cheek. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Patton sighed and nodded.

“I just… don’t want you to be weirded out by it, it’s pretty weird…”

“I’m willing to bet ten bucks it’s not actually weird, you just think it is,” Roman decided, starting to catch on a bit to what was happening here.

“Well.. i- it’s new for me, so I think it’s weird…” Roman thought for a moment.

“I think I might know what’s wrong. Can I try something?” Patton bit his lip and nodded. Roman shifted his thigh aside to make room for his hand and gently cupped him, pleased to find him a little bit hard which meant he hadn’t just uselessly groped him. “I’m assuming this is the problem?”

Patton gasped and blushed bright red, actively fighting the urge to shake his head no and run away. “I…”

“You don’t need to say anything if you’re not comfortable, okay?” He gently pecked his lips and pulled his hand away from his crotch, replacing it with his knee just in case Patton needed it there. For reasons. “Baby, you’re horny. It’s a normal thing. You’re not weird, okay? I promise you.”

Patton looked like he was almost in tears, but he slowly nodded. “You promise…?”

“I promise,” he chuckled softly, “I was just horny like… I dunno, an hour ago? I’m surprised you went this long without it.”

“Well…” Patton sniffled a bit, but he seemed to be calming down. “I- I’ve felt it before, I just… never realized what it was until now…”

Roman nodded. “Well… have you ever touched yourself before?” Patton hesitated, then shamefully shook his head. “That’s alright. I can… show you how, if you want?”

Patton didn’t know how to respond to that. “I… I don’t wanna make you-”

“Ah ah, you’re not making me do anything,” Ro interrupted. “I want to. It’s up to you, darling. It’ll feel good, I promise, but I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, okay?” He tilted Patton’s chin up, making him meet his eyes.

“I… okay. You can… you can show me,” he said with a gulp. Roman smiled, and Patton immediately felt better at the sight.

“I’ll take good care of you,” he promised, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Are you okay with undressing, or would you rather not? It’ll be better if you do, but we can manage without it.” Patton thought for a moment, then kept on thinking. He imagined Roman touching him, making him feel good… his range of things to imagine was small, since he had never even heard of a lot of the things you can do in the bedroom, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Uh… I…”

“Pat, you’re zoning out again,” he chuckled, and Patton squeaked a bit as he realized he still had to answer the question. He shifted a bit and found himself weakly holding back a groan at the friction it caused against Roman’s knee.

“I- I don’t care, j- just touch me, please!” Roman couldn’t help but laugh a bit, grinding his knee for him.

“You’re very cute like this. You liked me ordering you around, didn’t you?” Patton whined and nodded, bucking his hips sloppily and moaning. “Then take your clothes off, baby. Now.” He kept his knee where it was as a test of Patton’s will to obey versus be pleasured.

“O- okAy,” he squeaked, immediately pulling away and whining but not arguing at all. He shoved off his onesie, leaving him only in his boxers. “Th- these too?”

“If you’re up to it,” Roman shrugged. Patton nodded and took a moment to mentally prepare himself before shoving them down, flushing all the way down to his chest. Roman grinned. “Come here,” he instructed, sitting up against the headboard. “Come and sit in my lap.”

Patton whimpered and did as he was told, sitting between Roman’s legs with his back pressed to his chest. “N- now what..?”

Roman kissed his cheek. “May I touch you?” Yeah, sure, Patton had just begged for it a minute ago, but you always gotta check in.

“G- gosh, Ro, please!” Roman chuckled at the fake curse, and carefully reached forward to trace his fingertip down his length (or lack thereof, he had a pretty small dick, but Roman doesn’t judge). Patton shivered and grabbed at Roman’s thighs for something to hold onto.

“Baby, I’m hardly even getting started yet.” He summoned some lube and warmed it up in his hands before spreading it on him as he kissed at his neck.

“Wha- what’s that?”

“It’ll make it feel better,” he promised. “Ready?” Patton nodded quickly and groaned as Roman took him into his hand and started slowly jerking him off.

“M- mmm, oh gosh…" Patton bit his lip and let his head tilt back, giving Roman an opportunity to gently kiss and suck at his neck.

"You're gorgeous, baby, you know that?" Patton whined and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "How does it feel, hm?"

"A- ah- so good," he gasped. "Mmmm-" Roman grinned and slowly licked up his neck, earning him a shudder and a full-on moan.

"Beautiful…" Patton was already breathing hard, hips jerking up into Roman's hand as he tried to muffle any sounds he might make. "Don't hold back for me, baby. I want to hear you," he coaxed, gently running his thumb over his tip.

Patton whimpered as he felt the little shock that action caused run through his body, and did his best to stop holding back moans. Soon enough, he was nearly incoherent, babbling pleas for more and holding tight to Roman's thighs.

"M- mmh, oh- oh gosh, Ro, please!" Roman chuckled and pumped him faster, twisting his hand just so and squeezing just slightly in a way he knew would make it all feel so much better.

"Do you feel close, baby? Hm?" He figured Patton would get what he meant if he was, and he got a quick nod in response confirming his theory.

"Wha- what's gonna happen?" he asked nervously, panting through it, and Roman kissed his cheek.

"You'll finish. Just trust me, babe, it'll feel amazing." He jerked him off as best as he could, ignoring the slight cramping in his arm. "Go on, darling. Just let go for me."

Patton hesitated, then nodded and let his eyes fall shut as he focused only on the pleasure Roman was giving him. "O- oh gosh- o- ohhh- shit," he gasped shakily, back arching as he came hard.

Now there. There was the hottest shit Roman had seen in his goddamn life. He'd have the image of Patton swearing like that seared into his brain forever. He bit his lip a bit, taking his hand away from him and letting his thoughts drift to how he might sound getting sucked off, or fucked… 

“R- Ro…?” He came back to it and smiled reassuringly at Patton. 

“Hey baby. How do you feel?”

“Floaty,” he giggled softly, reaching for a blanket to cover himself with so he wasn’t just. Nekky. “It’s kinda fun…”

“Good,” he responded, kissing his cheek and grimacing at the mess on his chest. “Let’s get you a bath, yeah?”

Patton whined a bit. “But… I wanna return the favor,” he pouted. “I can feel your… uh…” Roman’s hard-on was pressed right against him, and the second Roman realized this fact, he lifted Patton up and aside and out of the way.

“No, darling, you don’t have to. Let’s get you accustomed to this a bit before we jump into sex, okay?” He took his hand and squeezed it.

Patton huffed and nodded. “Okayyy… Bathtime then?”

Roman grinned. “Bathtime it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> look i’m too tired to write it and this is smut month not fluff month but please take a moment here to imagine Ro and Pat taking a bath together. it’s free serotonin.


End file.
